Grim-N-Gritty (3.5e Sourcebook)/Appendix 3
Appendix 3: Standard vs. Grim-N-Gritty Characters This section provides you with a sample of a standard character and that same character re-made in the Grim-n-Gritty rules. It demonstrates the differences between the systems. 1st Level Rogue This character is a first level, human rogue. In the Grim-n-Gritty system, he has more Hit Points and slightly better ability to avoid damage in combat. The leather armor enhances his survivability in the GnG rules. ;Standard Rules… Hit Points: 7 (6 + 1 Con) Initiative: +3 (+3 Dex) Speed: 30 ft. AC: 14 (+3 Dex, +1 Armor) Attack: Short Sword +1 (1d6+1) Special Attacks: Sneak Attack (+1d6 damage). Saves: Fort +1, Ref +5, Will +1 Ability Scores: Strength 13 (+1), Dexterity 16 (+3), Constitution 13 (+1), Intelligence 15 (+2), Wisdom 12 (+1), Charisma 8 (-1) ;Grim-n-Gritty Rules… Hit Points: 13 (13 Con + 0 Class) Initiative: +3 (+3 Dex) Speed: 30 ft. Defense: +4 (+3 Dex, +1 Class) Protection: 1 (+1 Armor) Attack: Short Sword +1 (1d6+1) Special Attacks: Sneak Attack (+2 to hit). Saves: Fort +1, Ref +5, Will +1 Ability Scores: Strength 13 (+1), Dexterity 16 (+3), Constitution 13 (+1), Intelligence 15 (+2), Wisdom 12 (+1), Charisma 8 (-1) 5th Level Fighter In the Grim-n-Gritty rules, this fighter has less than half the standard character’s Hit Points. However, his plate armor reduces all damage inflicted upon him by eight points. ;Standard Rules… Hit Points: 52 (10 + 4d10 + 20 Con) Initiative: +0 Speed: 30 ft. AC: 20 (+8 full plate armor, +2 large steel shield) Attack: Bastard sword +9 (1d10+4) Special Attacks: None. Saves: Fort +8, Ref +1, Will +1 Ability Scores: Strength 18 (+4), Dexterity 10 (+0), Constitution 18 (+4), Intelligence 15 (+2), Wisdom 10 (+0), Charisma 8 (-1) ;Grim-n-Gritty Rules… Hit Points: 20 (15 Con + 5 Class) Initiative: +0 Speed: 30 ft. Defense: +4 (+5 Class, +2 large steel shield, -3 armor check penalty) Protection: 8 (+8 full plate armor) Attack: Bastard sword +9 (1d10+4) Special Attacks: None. Saves: Fort +8, Ref +1, Will +1 Ability Scores: Strength 18 (+4), Dexterity 10 (+0), Constitution 18 (+4), Intelligence 15 (+2), Wisdom 10 (+0), Charisma 8 (-1) 9th Level Monk In the Grim-n-Gritty system, this monk has less than one-half his standard Hit Points, but he has superior ability to avoid attacks. ;Standard Rules… Hit Points: 49 (8 + 8d8 + 8 Con) Initiative: +3 (+3 Dexterity) Speed: 60 ft. AC: 19 (+3 Dexterity, +3 Monk) Attack: Unarmed +7/+4 (1d10+1) Special Attacks: Stunning Fist. Saves: Fort +7, Ref +9, Will +8 Ability Scores: Strength 12 (+1), Dexterity 17 (+3), Constitution 13 (+1), Intelligence 14 (+2), Wisdom 15 (+2), Charisma 9 (-1) ;Grim-n-Gritty Rules… Hit Points: 19 (13 Con + 6 Class) Initiative: +3 (+3 Dexterity) Speed: 60 ft. Defense: +12 (+3 Dexterity, +9 Class) Protection: +3 (+3 monk bonus) Attack: Unarmed +7/+4 (1d10+1) Special Attacks: Stunning Fist. Saves: Fort +7, Ref +9, Will +8 Ability Scores: Strength 12 (+1), Dexterity 17 (+3), Constitution 13 (+1), Intelligence 14 (+2), Wisdom 15 (+2), Charisma 9 (-1) ---- Category:Chapter Category:Grim -N- Gritty